The Living, The Dead, The Lonely-ON HIATUS
by JMiranda56
Summary: Marissa Clark is an average girl...at least she thinks she is. When she travels to 1863, she is desperate to get back, but at the same time...she wants to stay. The first time she looks in Henry Sturges's eyes, she develops an instant connection, and so does he. Little does she know, they feel that connection for a reason. What is that reason, you ask? You'll just have to find out
1. Chapter 1

_Marissa Clark just came back from a long day at work to her apartment in Philadelphia. She turned the key in the lock and opened the door. She didn't even glance around the room before falling onto her bed._

_She instantly fell asleep and when she would wake up, she wouldn't be in her bed...or her apartment...or Philadelphia. She would be in Washington D.C. in 1863. Why, you ask? Well, we'll get into that, for I have a reason for bringing her to Washington D.C., a reason that will be kept only to me...for now._

* * *

><p>My head felt like it had a thousand boulders contained in it when I woke up, but I didn't open my eyes. And I don't know why, but I felt like there was someone watching me.<p>

I heard the door open and someone walk towards me. I started to panic but I didn't open my eyes.

"Abraham! She was laying in my yard when I saw her. I brought her inside," a man with a slight English accent said.

"How long has she been here?" another voice asked.

"Three hours."

Since curiosity decided to overcome me, I opened my eyes, but very slowly so they wouldn't know I've been awake. As the blurriness cleared up, I could see two men hovering over me. One looked about my age and had earth brown eyes. The other looked rather old, and...he looked familiar. My vision cleared and I could see both men clearly. The one with the brown eyes was one of the most handsome guys I had ever seen before. He had pale skin and dark hair. The other man looked just like...no...no, that's not possible...it couldn't be. There was no possible way.

"Where...where am I?" I asked, trying to look like I just woke up.

"You're in Washington D.C.," the man with the brown eyes said.

Washington D.C.? How was that possible? I was in my apartment in Philadelphia. How could I have travelled more than 100 miles in one night?

"How is that possible? I-I was just in Philadelphia! I was in my apartment," I panicked, starting to sit up. I felt a horrible pain in my skull and instantly laid back down.

"What is your name?" the older man asked.

"Marissa...Marissa Clark," I said, struggling.

"It is very nice to meet you, Miss Clark. My name is Abraham Lincoln, and this is my friend, Henry Sturges," the old man said and gestured to the brown-eyed man as he addressed him.

"Wait...you're Abraham _Lincoln_?" I asked, hoping that didn't mean what I thought it meant.

"Yes, I am," he replied.

No...no, no, no, no, this isn't possible.

"What year is it?" I asked on the verge of a panic attack.

"1863. Why?" Henry answered, a look of concern growing across his face as what he said came to my mind.

"You might think I'm crazy, but I think I time travelled 151 years back to the past," I said slowly. They both looked at me like I was crazy (I warned them, right?).

"That's impossible. There's no such thing as time travel," Henry remarked.

"I thought so, too," I said while attempting to sit up again. The pain wasn't there anymore, so I leaned against the bed frame and crossed my arms.

"Henry, may I speak with you for a moment?" Abraham asked politely. Henry looked at me, a flash of concern on his face of leaving me alone.

"I'll be fine," I said. He didn't take his eyes off me as he stood up, the same concerned look on his face. He walked out of the room with Abraham and closed the door.

I felt a sense of dread start to build up inside me, which meant I was about to cry. I batted my eyes as tears started to flood my vision. What was I going to do? How did I get here? The biggest question on my mind: _Why_ was I brought here?

* * *

><p>Abraham<p>

Abraham led Henry into the hallway and gently closed the door behind them.

"We have to get her back, Abraham. She comes at the worst possible time. What if Adam finds her? He'll kill her, Abraham," Henry said, pacing across the floor. Abraham raised an eyebrow at Henry's odd behavior.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Henry. Have you begun to care for Miss Clark?" Henry ceased pacing and looked at Abraham.

"Of course not, I'm only worried," he answered and continued pacing. Abraham shook his head and walked towards him.

"You are lying, Henry. You do care for Miss Clark. You're afraid to admit to it because you are afraid," he said, placing both hands on Henry's shoulders.

"Afraid of what?" Henry asked, anger flying through him.

"Of losing her, like your wife, but I can assure you Henry that will not happen. We will protect her. You do not need to worry. Remember what you told me when you agreed to train me? No attachments. You are not following your own rules, Henry. I can promise you that Mary and I will keep her safe." Henry snapped up his head.

"You and Mary? I am perfectly capable of protecting her, Abraham," Henry said, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Are you?" Abraham asked. Henry said nothing but instead stared at Lincoln.

"Fine, but all I ask is that you take care of her," Henry finally said.

"Henry, why do you care for this woman? The only thing you know about her is her name," Abraham said, removing his hands from Henry's shoulders.

"I do not know. When she opened her eyes, I felt...alive for the first time. There's something about her, Abraham. I don't know what it is, but I know that it is a good thing."

* * *

><p>Marissa<p>

I tried my hardest to hold back sobs as tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Come on, Marissa. You can do this," I thought, rubbing away the dried tears. There had to be a reason why I was sent here.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Abraham. "We have arranged for you to stay at the White House with me and my family. Henry and I believe it will be safer for you," he said calmly.

"Why can't I stay here? I don't see a reason why I can't," I said, almost confused by what I was saying. Abraham's eyes widened and his lips parted, creating a shocked expression.

"Marissa, why are you saying that? Why do you want to stay here?" I thought, and then it came to me.

_It's because of Henry._

I haven't even fully met him and I already felt attracted to him. Why did I have this feeling? Every time I looked into his eyes, I felt safe and protected. I didn't want to leave him...ever.

"What is going on with you, Marissa?! I know you're crazy, but this is just ridiculous!" I thought, trying to convince myself that this was completely wrong. But...another part of me thought that there was nothing wrong with it at all. In fact, I kinda liked that feeling.

* * *

><p><em>Awww, poor Marissa has to leave her dear Henry! She must be so sad!<em>

_Then again, this is good...this is very good...they think it's a good plan...but, oh, are they wrong! This only brings her closer and closer to death...but also to understanding...she will know why she was brought here...all I need is for her connection with Henry to be cut...and for that to happen...well, we will have to kill him..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ah yes, you're back...much has happened since your last visit...little, innocent Marissa was sent to 1863..."why?" you ask...you will know in time..._

_Anyway, little Marissa has fallen in love with Abraham's little monster...she doesn't know that...she doesn't know that he's a murderer...she won't hear the truth from him...she'll hear it from me...heh...hehe..hehehehehe...hahahaha_

* * *

><p>Marissa<p>

This wasn't happening...it couldn't be happening...there was no possible way for it to happen. I couldn't leave Henry, I wouldn't.

Henry stepped into the room, anger forged into his eyes.

"Abraham, you can't. She will be perfectly fine here," he said as he walked to stand next to him.

"We can't risk any chances, Henry. You know that," Abraham said, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder. Henry looked at me, that look of anger still forged in his eyes, it quickly went away as he looked into my eyes. Instead, there was concern and sadness in his earth brown eyes. I didn't want to leave, but if it was for the greater good...

"Ok. I'll leave," I said reluctantly. Henry looked away and to the floor. I saw him ball his hands into fists.

"Very well. If you will please follow me," Abraham said, offering his hand to help me from the bed. I took it and started to stand up.

I felt a little dizzy, but otherwise I felt fine.

I started to walk out of the room, but glanced back at Henry, who was still looking down and had his hands balled into fists. I couldn't help myself, so I walked up to him and hugged him. He instantly wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck. I hugged him tighter, hoping never to let him go.

"Marissa, we must be leaving now," Abraham said, but I didn't want to leave. I had to...I know I did. So, reluctantly, I let go of Henry and looked at him.

"It'll be alright. I promise," I whispered, holding back tears. He held my face in his hands and wiped away my tears with his thumb. His hands were ice-cold, but I didn't care.

"Marissa," Abraham persisted.

"I have to go," I said to Henry, removing his hands from my face. I walked away from him back to Abraham, until I felt Henry grab my arm. I looked back at him and saw his face draw closer and closer to mine. He placed his cold, pale hands on my cheeks and kissed me. I kissed him back and held his hand in mine. I separated from him and looked into his eyes. He wanted to kiss me again, but I couldn't let him. So I walked away, which was probably on of the hardest things I had ever done.

Abraham rested a hand on my shoulder, as if to say, "It'll be alright."

He led us to a horse-drawn carriage and opened the door for me. I stepped inside and sat on one of the seats. Abraham sat across from me and closed the door. He looked at me and sighed.

"The only reason I am separating you and Henry is so you won't grow attached to him," he said slowly.

"Why shouldn't I be attached to him? It's obvious that whatever we have, you'll never be able to break," I said while I looked him straight in the eye.

"I see what you two have. It is a very powerful connection, but...you don't know him to the degree that I do, Miss Clark. There are much too many things about him that you should not wish to know. Things that could sever your connection."

"What kind of things?" I asked, my damn curiosity once again overcoming me.

"Things that will make you change your mind about him," he said slowly.

I stopped persisting. I wanted to find out whatever Abraham wasn't telling me. I wanted to know the truth. I obviously wasn't going to get it out of Abraham, so I had to get it out of Henry.

A little while later, we arrived at the White House. Even though I had been to Washington D.C. and had seen the White House before, it still left me in awe of how big and pretty it was.

The carriage stopped in front of the stairs leading to the entrance. I saw a woman outside on the porch reading a book. She looked up when she heard the carriage and smiled. Someone outside opened the door to the carriage and held out their hand. I took it as I went down the steps. The woman's smile slowly diminished and a look of curiosity and suspicion growed as she approached us.

"Abraham! Who is this?" the woman asked, gesturing to me.

"Oh! My apologies! Mary, this is Miss Marissa Clark. She is from Philadelphia," Abraham said, introducing me in a hearty tone.

"Oh, well...it is very nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Clark," Mary said, now smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mary," I said, trying my best to smile and act happy. All I could think about was Henry.

"No. Marissa, stop. Stop right now. Quit thinking about Henry...and his brown eyes...and his pale hands...and his lips..._no_, just stop," I thought, starting to drift off as I thought about Henry._  
><em>

"Miss Clark will be staying with us for some time," Abraham said, waking me out of my thoughts. Just then, a little boy ran down the stairs of the White House. Mary heard him and turned around and smiled. The little boy ran towards Abraham and hugged him tight.

"Miss Clark, this is William, my son," Abraham said, hugging him back. William looked up at me and tilted his head to the side.

"It is very nice to meet you, William," I said, kneeling down to his height and held out my hand. He looked at it for a while and then shook it. I smiled and he smiled back. I had a feeling that everything was going to be okay...Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

><p>That night, I was in my room, looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep at all because I was having dreams about Henry. Whatever the hell this was, it was strong and it was going to stay that way for a <em>long <em>time.

I was about to try to go back to sleep when I heard a quiet knock on the door. I gasped and sat up. I looked at the door, afraid of what was behind it. It reminded me of the time when my boyfriend in high school threw rocks at my window and scared the hell out of me. I walked slowly to the door, but I didn't open it. I opened it a crack and I saw earth brown eyes that I knew only one person had. I opened the door and saw Henry standing there.

"Henry!" I whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and buried his face in my neck. I couldn't believe he was there. I started to cry and he hugged me tighter. I separated from him and he walked into my room. I walked in and closed the door slowly and quietly. I turned back to him and saw him looking at me. I walked to him and placed my hands on his neck. He wrapped his arms around waist as our foreheads touched. And we just...stayed like that for a long time.

I broke the silence by whispering, "How did you get in here?"

"I...sneaked inside," he whispered back. I smiled and shook my head.

"Why do we feel this, Henry?" I asked.

"I do not know. I haven't felt anything like this since..."

"Since what?" I asked.

He sighed and after a short pause said, "My wife...died some years ago."

* * *

><p><em>Of course, our little monster found a way to be with Marissa...He didn't tell her the truth about him...She will find out soon...<em>

_I just need to get in contact with her...What with Abraham keeping her in his protection, and the little monster's bond with her...But I'll find a way...oh, yes, I will..._


End file.
